


Snakes are lovely

by Starlightowl99



Series: TaekBintober 2018 [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Africa, Animals, Creepy, M/M, Mind Games, Psychology, Rainforest, Science, Shifters, Snakes, Trip - Freeform, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends, not that bad I swear, scientists - Freeform, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Lee Hongbin is a scientist.He works for his closest friend and also his boss Cha Hakyeon in a lab specialised on poisonus creatures.His favoits are snakes.One day he got the "luck" to travel with Hakyeon to Africa. The Kongo area.Rumors said there was a special kind of Gaboon viper observed.





	Snakes are lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I just used the rape/ non-con because its a little bit non-con.  
> But i didn't write it detailed and i write it softer. The main scene isn't even mentioned.  
> Yet please don't read if you are easy to trigger because the hints are clear!
> 
> Also there was no beta reading.
> 
> If you are reading it then still habe fun.

It was so hot!

The high humidity was killing him and if he remembers right in the weather podcast it´s not on it´s peak yet. What wonder it´s only in the morning.  
He is used to that kind of work but not that kind of climate. Another sweat drop is about to fall into his eyes. Quickly he blinks it away before it burns in his eyes again.  
The nature here is beautiful no question about this. The flora and fauna is incredible and unique. All the pretty poisonous things here. He loves them of course. Otherwise it wouldn't be his job working with them.

 

“Hey Hongbin i got a call from a friend. About a very interesting observation they made. I told him after i heard his story that i will come, visit him. It´s a work trip actually, do you wanna come with me?” his Professor told him one day during his lunch break.

Hongbin, who just was about to enjoy a quiet lunch break and was about to bite into his sandwich, gave him a suspicious look. “Can you tell me more, like what this is about and where we are going?” Sometimes Hakyeon tends to pretty stupid ideas.

“Sure” Hakyeon smiles at him and it let Hongbin shiver a bit because it is this smile he has when things are already decided. “It´s about a special snake, probably a Gaboon viper and you know where they live.” He bends a bit forward, stealing a small Tomato out of his bento box. 

“Hey!” he shouts about to hit Hakyeons fingers slightly when he suddenly reminds himself they aren´t alone and people are watching. Hakyeon is his boss after all, so he stops midway, just giving him a deadly glare. Which only amuses Hakyeon.  
Of couse he did this on purpose.

“Yeah around the Kongo for example.” he says finally biting in his sandwich.

“Exactly.” Hakyeons smile wanders further up to his cheeks “The flight goes tomorrow morning. Go home after lunch and pack your things. I already have the equipment we need ready, the rest we can use at my friends lab.” and he stood up without letting him say another word. “We meet at the main entrance of the airport at 8. Be on time please.” he shouts when he arrived at the door then he left the cafeteria. 

Leaving a questioning and confused Hongbin.

 

So here we are, Hongbin thoughts. 

But the humidity…

It´s just not his kind of climate.

Yet he is here following his best friend and boss of his scientist team searching for a big poisonous snake the native people around here had seen for a few days. The way they described it immediately wake up his Professors interest. It didn´t sound like a Gaboon viper yet it does.

 

Australia was hot too, maybe even hotter but without the high humidity. It was… more a dry heat. He really hopes they could find that one stupid snake soon they are searching for.

Gaboon vipers are known for not being very aggressive. Yet they are very impressive snakes. Big, really big, with an incredible strong poison and very long fangs to inject it.  
Actually of all snakes Hongbin would say it´s one of his favorite snakes.  
The way this snake got described it must be even bigger than a normal big exemplar of his kind. He too, he would lie denying it, was really really curious after hearing about it.

After around half of the day searching they arrived at a river, surrounded by a bit swamp.  
“This is the place it was last seen if we can believe what the natives told us.” Hakyeon said and Hongbin could tell that finally the climate too seem to affect him. His breath starts to shorten.  
“We searched around the whole area so it must be near the river!” he looked at his scientist team and his friend. Matayo nods and says “This is our last goal today. If we can find it in the next hours we need to go back. It is really dangerous here in the dark.”  
So they parted in two teams and started to search.

After half an hour Hongbin noticed a strange arrangement of leafs on the ground. Carefully he walks nearer and nearer slowly moving to hunker down a bit away until… he blinks.

The next moment felt like he was in a very bad directed horror movie and his world only moves in slow motion. He can even react so fast how the snake suddenly moves forward. In seconds he is surprised by being eye to eye with the biggest Gaboon viper he had ever seen.

Falling to the ground and staring up at a way to big snake head for this kind of snake. The head seems to be 50 % bigger than normal means the whole snake… He can feel how his body starts trembling. His thoughts running wild.  
He is so surprised by that situation he can´t even scream. Out of reflex his body stops moving, he doesn´t dare to move a muscle anymore yet he can´t suppress the trembling. He even is about to hold his breath.

One bite. One bite and that´s it.

The snake has his head directly in front of his. Only a few centimeters away. Looking down at him. Tilting his head left and right as if it´s observing him. Scanning him. Tongue out from time to time. Touching his skin.

IT STARES AT HIM!

Like an intelligent animal.  
It stares at him, watching him. Smelling him. Checking him out.

The thought hit him like a wrecking ball. No way. No way. NO WAY!  
That can´t be. Snakes aren´t that intelligent. Snakes can do this. Snakes-

His brain seems to stop working at the same time it hits all his knowledge at him like a gun shoot it´s bullets. The only thing he can do so far is staring back. Trying not to give in to the upcoming panic attack. 

Fear crawling up his body. 

Suddenly the snake backs away —not before touching him once again with it´s tongue— and Hongbin is finally free to scream. Then he passes out.

When he woke up later they are back in the lab. He notices he lies on something soft. A couch. There is coffee smell in the air. Carefully he makes himself a seat. He sits there for a few minutes, trying to remember what exactly happened when he notices, with his still clouded mind, that someone approaches him. He automatically jerks when a hand taps him on the shoulder. When he looks up he sees a worried Hakyeon.

“Oh my god Hongbin you look like you have seen a ghost.” he hands him a cup of coffee.  
“Be careful the cup is still hot.” without saying a work Hongbin reaches out for the cup, takes it carefully and takes a nip. Hakyeon meanwhile takes a chair from the nearest table sitting next to him. “You're sure you are ok?”

“I´m alright thank you. What happened?” Hongbin whispers.  
“Well i would love to hear that from you, we heard you screaming and found you passed out near the definitely biggest Gaboon viper i ever saw in my life.”

“Did you catch it, is IT HERE.” he doesn´t want to sound scared but his voice went up a bit.  
“Yes, surprisingly it was pretty easy to catch. Almost like-”  
“Almost like it let himself catch by choice. As if it it knows we won´t harm it.” Hongbin cuts him short and stares at his black coffee.

Hakyeon frowns “Well... I would have said it otherwise but yes you could say it like that.” He gave Hongbin a worried glance “sure you are alright?”

“Yes.” 

Hakyeon doesn´t ask anything further. But he clearly is worried. He also stops questioning about what happened in the rainforest. They are sitting here until Hongbin finished his coffee, then they both went to the lab together.

The next few days are the horror for Hongbin. Everytime they were alone, even just for a few seconds the snake glared at him. He could feel the monsters glare on his back. He felt watched every time he entered the room, no the building. He could swear he saw it grinning some times. His whole logical scientist knowledge screams at him that all of this is bullshit.

That he sees ghost. Snakes aren´t that intelligent. Everytime when it was his task to take care of it he just wanted to hide but he also doesn´t want to let everyone know about his fear. He doesn´t want to look weak or being a scaredy cat. The snake leans in to every touch of him. Almost like a cat. One time it surprises him when he accidentally let his fingers glide along the spine. In seconds the snake relaxed under his grip. Bit all this only happens when they are alone. 

It watches him!

Those though drives him slowly mad.

He would love nothing more to accept all that logical knowledge, yet he is about to lose is sanity. The snake slowly drives him crazy. Furthermore after the second day it seems all the other snakes started to stare at him too. He was about to go insane. Leaving and just fly home. 

Then on their five day the true horror starts.  
He forgot he too as a TA has night shifts in the lab. Taking care about all the snakes here at night. Again he didn´t say anything. He didn´t ask for a switch. He didn´t ask for someone to help him.

After around 9 pm the last person left and he was alone.

With the snakes. 

He could feel his stomach revolting by the thought of going back into that room.  
The snake room…

Yet he has one last feeding to do. 

He needs a coffee first needs to clear his mind and with that he enders the kitchen. Not noticing a shadow following him. 

Hongbin just had the coffee machine started when he suddenly feels a grip around his waist and before he can realise what´s going on he finds himself pressed against the kitchen table a man over him. Mouth blocked by one hand and his wrists fixed over his head. This all happened in seconds he couldn´t even scream he needed all his last bit of sanity to progress what just happened. 

The few things he notices slowly letting him finally having a panic attack. He trembles like a leaf in the wind. Panting. Sweating. Whining.

First the man is naked. Second he is over him. Third he is damn strong

…

and fourth there are scales on his body and his eyes are unnatural just to begin with.

Eyes like a reptile

Like… a snake

“Ah!” a soft voice escapes the man's lips and Hongbin isn´t sure if he could trust his ears either. So soft.  
Then suddenly the man changes. The scales vanishing into humans skin, like the eyes are replaced with brown human ones.  
“Better i guess.” the man mumbles while looking at him.

Now Hongbin is sure he lost is sanity once and for all. There is no way what he just saw is true. He may be under drugs or maybe he didn't notice he inhaled some hallucinating gas. This man just broke i to the lab to… slowly realising of how this will end for him schock finally sets in and his mind went blank like a white canvas. He screams into the hand on his mouth.

Taekwoon sighs. Letting the human scream until the man goes tired. Let him jerking his hands, trying if he can break free until he realises Taekwoon is too strong.  
“I would love to remove my hand you know but then you have to promise me not to scream again. Promise?” the man goes on with his incredible calming soft voice. But there is a clear warning in it and Hongbin doesn´t want to test the strangers patience further. So he nods as good as he can, pressed against the table. 

“Fine.” the man removes his hand smiling at him “you are a good boy i see.”  
Hongbin whimpers at that. He really doesn´t like the situation he is in.  
“I guess you have many questions and i promise i can give you an answer so if you please would be so kind to listen without interrupting me.”  
As if he has any other choice Hongbin thinks and snorts, only to freeze because damn he just thought loud.  
Taekwoon only chuckles. 

“I really like you.” and with that he removes the hand around Hongbins wrist and settles down on the human body. Making himself comfortable.  
“First, let me introduce myself.” the man smiled at him “I´m Taekwoon” he pauses for a few seconds “A shifter.” he let his hands wander slowly over Hongbins chest. Along the collar of the dark blue shirt.  
“A snake shifter to be honest. Actually enjoying my holidays here in the rainforest. But i live in Seoul.”

Hongbin says nothing just letting the stranger talk. He is to scared anyway. So he whimpers at every touch he feels through the shirt, while Taekwoon let his hands wander down. Further and further. Staring with fear and confusion at Taekwoon eyes.  
“Ah you probably won´t believe any of the things i say i guess, you are a scientist after all.” he smiles again.  
It´s sly.  
“But i´m that snake that drives you crazy since days.” shifting his eyes for a few seconds to give his words more power. His hand wandered down over Hongbins stomach now at his hip, playing with his shirt there while talking. 

Teasing.  
Starting to move it upwards. Revealing nice muscles. 

Hongbin is about to hyperventilate for real this time. His heart beats so fast he can hear the blood rushing in his ears. The touches from that stranger doesn´t make things better. Maybe because he was single for too long. His body seems to crave the touches. But he doesn´t want this. No he doesn't. Sometimes a beautiful body and a handsome face are a curse.

“I'm looking for a mate for a long time already. Turns out it was worth it.” Taekwoon hums satisfied. Licking his lips.  
“M-M-Mate?” for the first time Hongbin speaks.  
“Oh i forgot to mention this, hu?” Taekwoon chuckles again.  
“B-But i-” Hongbin tries to say something but he gets cut short immediately.  
“Don´t even deny you aren´t gay because it is pretty obvious.” Taekwoon hiss at him his eyes went back to his snake form and horror overcomes Hongbin once again. 

He flinches and whines. Tears are forming in his eyes. He trembles harder at the thought what seems to come. He wants to scream and to beg but all what leaves his lips are whines and whimpers.  
“Ah! I´m sorry.” Taekwoon shifts his eyes back into human ones. “Shhh Shhh stop crying.” his hand came up, carefully wiping the tears away. Hongbin hold his breath and almost jerks when Taekwoon suddenly moves his hand and touches him. He tries to follow the man´s order, blinking the tears away. Taekwoon hums again “Good boy.”

“Please.” Hongbin tries again “I don't even know you, i-"  
“Oh don't worry you will know me better once our bond is sealed.” Taekwoon smiles then he bends his body forward touching his lips with his own. Licking over them, slightly but with dominance open them up and Hongbin gives in. 

He moans quietly when Taekwoon let his finger ghost over his stomach muscles and Taekwoon uses the opening to kiss him intensely. Hongbin craves for the kiss. It surprises him actually how careful yet dominate the man kisses him. He can feel his body getting hotter with every tough. The hands wandering towards his nipples. Moving the shirt even more upwards. He can feel how he starts to want all this and more.

Fuck he really was way to long single.

Then Taekwoon stops the kiss “Now i'm sure you wouldn't mind to strip your clothes off for me so i can examine the rest of your beautiful body.” he whispers. A dirty smile in his face.  
Taekwoon almost touches his lips while those dirty words leave his mouth. He let out a sharp gasp then he moans helplessly at the thought of stripping in front of that man. 

“I mean you already saw my body so it´s just fair if i see yours, isn´t it.” Taekwoon whispers while Hongbin starts to pant again slowly letting his eyes glide over Taekwoons chest because this is all he sees so far. A broad chest. Broad shoulders. Pale skin. Pretty anatomy so far. He realises for his first time that that man —Taekwoon he remembers— looks pretty much korean. Makes sense the way how fluent he speaks with him, he also mentioned living in his city. 

Yes Taekwoon really looks pretty attractive. He whimpers again. He definitely was to long single for reacting this way towards a stranger who, how it seems is about to—  
He tries not to think about it as long as he can. Just concentrate on the moment. He could have get someone worse. Someone less attractive. 

Taekwoon moves again without saying another word and then his head is next to him and Hongbin feels something hot and wet on his neck. He gasps again yet he is surprised how good it feels. Then suddenly Taekwoon sucks on his pulse. It´s surprisingly soft. Hongbin let out another moan. A loud one and it surprises no one except himself. Pretty pleased with the reaction he gets, Taekwoon doesn´t stop sucking or kissing Hongbins neck for the next few minutes. Making him a mess. 

“Your promise me to be a good boy when i release you now to get rid of your clothes?” a whisper at his ear. A tongue licking over it, then down his neck. Gosh those damn dirty words. Hongbin moans then nods. 

 

Hongbin can´t do nothing else than let himself fall into the unknown this night.


End file.
